Sebastian Kydd
Sebastian Kydd is a central character in The Carrie Diaries, in which he is portrayed by Austin Butler. Serving as the primary love interest for Carrie Bradshaw, Sebastian comes from a wealthy family and has recently transferred to the local high school after being kicked out of his previous boarding school for sleeping with one of his teachers, in which Carrie's father represented him. But is now finding his love with Carrie. The series ends with him moving to California to start a skateboarding buisness. History Personality His personality: Sebastian is very caring and tries to always be there for Carrie and his friends. He is very nice and he also is a good listener. He admits that he does not have a 'killer instinct'. He has a lot charisma. Physical Appearance Standing at 6'0, Sebastian Kydd clearly makes an impression on anyone he encounters. His deep blue eyes, blonde hair, and his perfect bone structure, add to up to the ultimate heart throb. He is portrayed by Austin Butler. Relationships Carrie Bradshaw This on and off relationship all started a year before their first day of high school when they spent the summer "hanging out" together. Which coincidentally ended up in their first kiss, but sadly Sebastian's parents were installing a pool in their backyard so they stopped seeing each other at the pool. 'Episode 1 - Pilot - '''In the beginning of this episode Sebastian is introduced as this "cool kid" while Carrie faints into his arms as her father is walking down the hall "reminding her of the last time." Later on in the episode Sebastian is found with Donna LaDonna, making Carrie stick him in the "friends" zone "for now." '''Episode 2 - Lie With Me - '''This episode opens up with Sebastian and Carrie staring at each other, but then Donna LaDonna interupts by opening her locker in between them. Carrie is worried though, although the bonus time with Dorrit, she doesn't really have time for Sebastian, turning him down for a so called to be "boring" dinner at the club where Carrie later finds out Donna LaDonna hangs out with him for the night, which makes Carrie feel somewhat "replaced." Carrie makes plans with Dorrit at the pool which she then cancels on due to Sebastian being there, sending Dorrit home upset. Tom then shows up at the pool during one of their soon to be annual "make out" sessions beginning. Tom takes Carrie away and Sebastian oddly meets her father. At the end of the episode, Tom tells Carrie she can't see Sebastian giving no reason as to why just saying to "stay away" making her unhappy, still having feelings for him leaving them unresolved for the episode ending.ffff '''Episode 3 - Read Before Use - '''In the opening of this episode, Carrie refers to Sebastian as "the boy of my dreams" as they exchange a smiling glance. This puts a damper on things due to the fact she is not allowed to date him according to her father who will give no reason, for now. Appearances Gallery Pilot_5.jpg Lie With Me_1.jpg Lie With Me_5.jpg Read Before Use_2.jpg Read Before Use_3.jpg Read Before Use_4.jpg Read Before Use_5.jpg Fright Night 12.jpg Fright Night 10.jpg Book Comparisons *In the novel, he drives a yellow Corvette. While in the show, he's seen with a red Porsche. *In the novel, he is shown to be a player. In the show, he's only dated two girls as of now, although he is a 'chess player'. *In the novel, he has a sister. In the show, he is an only child. *In the show, his parents have marriage and commitment issues. In the book, there isn't any mention of this. *In the novel, he secretly dates Lali, a friend of Carrie's. In the show, he doesn't cheat on her with any of her friends while they date (except his kiss with Maggie, and his affair with Vickie). *In the novel, he gets expelled from his previous school for selling drugs. In the show, he gets expelled for having sex with a teacher. *In the novel, he doesn't really care about Carrie. In the show Sebastian has said he loves Carrie and he was heartbroken when they split up. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 2 Characters